Junction boxes for electrical components, such as transformers, are usually made of metal and comprise a base and a cover which are hinged together with a metal hinge. The box is mounted on a metal support which acts as a ground. A separate grounding cable is ordinarily provided to electrically connect the cover to the base so that any electrical impulse will be grounded to protect the workers as well as to protect the box and the instruments therein. However, sometimes, inadvertently, it is possible to forget either adding the grounding cable between the cover and the base or to re-connect a grounding cable that has been disconnected while servicing other components in the box. This can produce a dangerous situation.
In addition, it has been found that when the box is closed, separate mechanisms, such as latches, are used to keep the box closed and prevent it from opening inadvertently. It has also been found that when the box is open, other mechanisms are used to keep the box open and to prevent the box from closing inadvertently.
Therefore, there is a need for a hinge assembly which keeps the box in its open or closed position and prevents it from opening or closing inadvertently and which acts as a ground between the base and the cover of a box.